


Instinct

by Leechman



Series: Freelancer State Prompts [2]
Category: Freelancer, Red vs. Blue, alaska - Fandom, georgia - Fandom, rebels - Fandom
Genre: Alaska, F/M, Georgia, Rebels, Red vs Blue - Freeform, freelancer - Freeform, rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechman/pseuds/Leechman





	Instinct

Little time is left; she has to make a choice. After a grueling battle, Freelancer Alaska had received information about the rebels…but right now, she was dealing with unwanted company.

“Put the disc down!” The rebel leader yelled. “Drop it or I shoot your boyfriend!” Another rebel exclaimed. “Well I don’t know about boyfriend…we are more like borderline of friends and really good friends” Georgia joked. “Be quiet!” The rebel bumped him with the end of his shotgun. “Alaska! Don’t worry about me, think about the mission!” Georgia worried. Her thoughts were moving at miles a second; Alaska had to think of something fast, “Georgia, I can get us out of this just hold on.” The leader didn’t like what he was hearing, “If you try anything then I’ll fill your friend with lead!” The leader yelled.

In one quick motion, Alaska unholstered her gun and fired at the leader. The leader leaned away, the bullet scraping his cheek. “Ha you missed!” Alaska smiled, “Did I?” The bullet struck a fire extinguisher and the impact exploded behind the rebels, proving enough cover for Georgia to slip away. The rebels blinded by the smoke, fired without sight. Alaska dodged out of the rebels gunfire and hid behind a crate.

“Hey, find your own crate” Georgia joked once again. Alaska was busy thinking of another escape plan and firing at the same time. “Is this really the best time to make a joke?!” “Eh I figured I would lighten the mood.” Alaska face turns into surprise and shock. “There is no way he is this calm in the middle of a firefight. Would you just help!” “Alright alright I get the hint, I’ll help out.” He said with a smile. Georgia turned his head around to see if he could get the jump on the rebels. He quickly faded into the shadows. “Georgia? Georgia you coward!” yelled Alaska. Bullets whizzed by her head. She hid behind the cover. She raised her arm above the crate and fired the entire clip, hoping that the stray bullets were hit someone. She reached for another clip. Empty. Alaska was out of bullets and sadly, out of luck. 

Alaska lifted her hands into the sky. The rebel forces quickly surrounded her. “Nice try little freelancer, but this is the end of the line for you and your- hey where is your friend?” The leader asked in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean, I don’t have any friends.” Alaska said with a devilish grin. The leader’s face turned into pure rage when suddenly, thump, thump, Georgia falls from the vents on top of the rebels. “Ow ow ow….that hurt.” “Your timing couldn’t have been better.” She said wiping dust off her armor. “Oh you know me, I aim to please” Georgia said with a grin. “So Georgia, care to explain to me why you left me in the middle of a fight?” Alaska said with a nasty frown on her face. “You know if you frown like that you’ll get wrinkles.” She just stared at Georgia and sighed, “you know your jokes are terrible right?” “Joke? No that’s a fact that you will get wrinkles and if that happens I don’t know how this relationship is going to work.” “For the last time, we are not in a relationship.” “We kind of are.”

The bullets stopped for a very brief moment but it was enough for the two freelancers to duck into the next hallway and escape the rebels. They ran through hallway after hallway, “is it me or does this place feel like a labyrinth?” Georgia wondered. “Its you, maybe you need more exercise.” Alaska smirked. “And what, make all the men jealous? That’s dangerous territory.” Georgia joked once again. They kept running until finally they hit a dead end. Nowhere to hide, nothing to hide behind. “Damn it all, a dead end.” Alaska said furiously. “Well, you can’t get them all right you know.” Georgia said. “Literally not the time or the place.”

The rebels footsteps could be heard. They came charging around the corner, weapons loaded. One of the soldiers in the middle was arming a missile launcher. “Hey buddy, don’t you think that’s a little excessive for just us two?” Georgia wondered. The soldier was pulling the trigger when suddenly the leader hit the launcher, causing the missile to hit the wall behind the freelancers. “You fool, you’ll damage the disc!” The leader roared. “Alaska, hey are you alright?” Georgia worried. Alaska coughed “a little dusty but I am still breathing.” The leader started to laugh and clap his hands. “Look around, you have nowhere to run unless you feel like jumping out the giant hole in the wall,” he glared at the rebel carrying the launcher, “and plummet to your death. Just hand over the disc and I may decide to let you live.” Georgia secretly took out the disc behind his back and put it into one of Alaska’s back pouches. Luckily the leader wasn’t able to see it. Alaska hesitated, she had to think of something or else they were both doomed. When Georgia began to speak, “alright we’ll give you the disc, but first I got a present for all of you from little old me.” Georgia pulls out a detonator and pressed it. The entire building began to explode and shake the foundation. Eruptions blew up throughout the building. The rebels staggered and Georgia took his chance. He turned toward Alaska and pushed her through the giant hole. She was completely stunned, Alaska watched as Georgia was moving farther and farther away. Before she lost sight of Georgia, he mouthed something to her. She wasn’t able to hear it but she was able to read his lips. “Georgia!” Alaska cried out. Her hair whipped her face as she was falling faster and faster. She needed to grab on to something or Georgia’s sacrifice would have meant nothing.

Just as all hope was lost, a hand reached out and grabbed Alaska’s hand. Alaska opened her eyes. She wasn’t dead or falling. Alaska looked up to see freelancer Maine holding on to her. Maine used all his strength to pull her into the ship. “Command was worried, so they sent me as backup. I guess I’m a little late” Maine said. “You guess!?” Alaska was beyond enraged. “How could you be late! We need to go save Georgia!” “Freelancer Alaska, I order to stand down. Georgia knew how desperately we needed this data, he knew the sacrifice he needed to give. He knew there was no way to save everyone so instead he chose the option to save you and the disc.” Maine exclaimed with authority. Alaska was going through a multitude of emotions, rage, sadness, fear, all at once. She looked at the ground and tears began to streak down her cheeks. She pressed her hands against her face. “We have to go” said Maine.

Alaska took his words to heart. She wiped her tears, sat down in one of the chairs and pondered. Georgia trusted his instincts and now it was time for Alaska to trust hers. She will never forget the last words Georgia ever said to her.

“I love you.”


End file.
